


Fairy Tail Transformation Collection

by snakebit1995



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: A bunch of short stories about the ladies of the Fairy Tail universe transforming in interesting ways.Contains: Transformations





	1. Celestial Queen Lucy

_Felt like doing something quick and sexy with Lucy_

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Lucy was surprised when Virgo game to her in such a hurry saying she needed her in the Celestial world at once, it seemed the Spirit King had simply vanished and now they needed her help.

“I don’t understand, how does he just vanish?” Lucy asked “How could I help?”

“I’ll explain later, we haven’t much time please come with me.” Virgo said taking her away.

The two were transported to the Celestial world, specifically the high palace with it’s shining walls, fountains of starry water and splendorous carpets and tiles. Still Lucy could feel the fact that something was long, like there was magic missing somehow.

“The Spirit King told us this could happen someday and what to do just in case.” Virgo said looking at the giant throne “We must stabilize the spirit world, without his presence the magic is vanishing.”

“Okay, what do I need to do?” Lucy asked still unsure of why she was here.

Virgo walked over to a large ornate jewelry box and unlocked it with her key “Princess…please save us.”

In Virgo’s hands was a small ornate crown, it was covered in jewels and gold, had a few large star shaped prongs with diamonds on them and seemed to radiate light.

“You want me to put that on?” Lucy asked and Virgo simply nodded “Uhh, okay.”

Lucy placed the crown on her head and slowly adjusted it “Like this-huh?!”

The crown glowed a bit, light thickened in the air and swirled around Lucy.

“Virgo?” Lucy shivered as her body felt strange “What’s happening?!”

“The Celestial Spirit world cannot exist without a monarch, and you are the most suitable for the position, someone who loves all spirits with all her heart.” Virgo said “Please be our Queen.”

“HMMM!” Lucy moaned as the magic kept swirling around her, it was strange but…she didn’t want this world or any of the spirits to disappear, she wanted to protect them.

She focused with all her might, taking the celestial light into her, feeling her magic mixing with it, growing with it, becoming one with in.

She grunted as the magic started to take effect on her body. Her already large chest began to swell, softly filling up like two fleshy water balloons. Her hips widened as Lucy’s overall stature increased.

“HGHN UGH!” Lucy hissed as her top ripped open and her breasts spilled out.

Lucy had never felt magic this immense and intense, and feeling it merging with her natural magic was almost unbearable, but she needed to control it.

Lucy groaned a bit more as her body kept getting larger, surpassing ten feet tall rather rapidly.

“I can…do this.” She moaned in a slightly deeper voice than she was familiar with.

Her breasts swelled up more and more as her body kept getting larger and curvier. Her hair fell out of its ponytail and started to lengthen, thicken and luster as it became more featured and framing.

Virgo watched as Lucy started to tower over her, her body growing massive like that of the Spirit King. She was amazed at how well Lucy was managing the power, she knew that the right choice had been made.

Lucy grunted again as she felt the last of the powerful celestial light get absorbed into her “HAAA!!!”

Lucy opened her eyes which now glowed a sparkling yellow, her full power bursting out, light wrapping around her and hardening into armor. Star like shapes formed under her large breasts and cupped them, lifting them up making them look even more full and firm as her lower half was basked in light that formed a high V shaped underwear and a skirt to drift over it. Her hair glowed as streaks of deep blue with the glint of stars in them.

“Hmm, I’m…huge.” Lucy moaned a bit “But I feel so good.”

“It worked.” Virgo bowed “Princess…no Celestial Spirit Queen.”

“Queen…?” Lucy hummed sitting in the throne “Yeah, I think that’s a name I can get used too.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I’m always looking for fun transformation ideas so if you have suggestions leave them and maybe I’ll make a little collection of short sequences here.**

**Till Next Time!**


	2. Erza the Fertility Goddess

Erza was exploring alone without the rest of her team, training in the jungles and deep forests. One day while broadly swinging her sword she slammed it into a vine covered pillar and uncovered some buried ruins. Heading down inside she was stunned to see a surprisingly well kept temple, with large flames still burning via magic, golden statues and altars, primitive style paintings of mostly naked women dancing around the altar.

“This must have been some place of worship.” She walked up some stone steps, her armor clinking as she went.

As she arrived at the top of the altar stairs, she saw a large table covered in gold and jewels, a similarly styled goblet in the very center.

“So strange, it was like this was set up for some sort of ceremony that never occurred, it’s a miracle it’s all remained so untouched.” She looked around, her eyes catching the goblet.

Looking into it she could see a creamy red liquid settled inside it, despite what were likely centuries of neglect it still looked and smelled like a fresh wine.

“I shouldn’t.” she went to put it down “Who knows how long this stuffs been down here…but…”

There was something calling out to her, like a voice beckoning her to drink.

“I guess a sip can’t hurt, I never get sick anyway!” she smiled and brought it towards her lips.

As the fluid passed between her lips she was surprised at how sweet it tasted, it was almost too sweet to the point it felt a little sour, and the texture as thicker than she would have expected, almost like a condensed milk.

But…drinking it felt so good, and Erza wasn’t stopping.

“HMMM!” she felt a warmth inside her.

Erza kept slowly sipping the strange concoction as her armor started to creak, her body growing inside it. She moaned softly as her breasts pushed out, pressing against the cold metal shell of her armor, the skirt like bottom rising up as her hips began to widen.

Her beautiful scarlet hair began to grow longer and fuller, curls cascading over her body as her face took on a more mature look.

Her height went up just a bit as her armor began to change shape, most of the grey steel melting away, the gold bands that decorated the chest shifting over to act like thick lines that covered her nipples. Erza’s figure grew more hourglass like and pronounced as her thighs became thick and ripe, her legs still lengthily and womanly.

“Ohh…Hmmm…” Erza sipped the last little bit out of the goblet, the golden cup falling from her lips and hands, clattering to the floor.

Erza looked at her gorgeous body and finally understood this place, it had been the temple of a fertility goddess and they had been preparing a ceremony to bless one of their priestesses as her reincarnation before a war broke out and it was left unattended, in drinking the Goblet of her blessed blood Erza had completed the ceremony and been blessed by the forgotten goddess.

“This was certainly unexpected.” Erza spoke in a sultry voice “…but not unwelcome.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest transformation ideas you might have.**

**This was just a quick one, hope to do longer ones in the future**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Beastly Carla

Carla the little white cat had been upset the last few days, during a recent quest Wendy had gotten injured and she was unable to do much about it, she wanted to be able to protect her more, even with her new human transformation she still wasn’t able to fight and keep her safe.

So Carla was putting all her efforts into refining a transformation that could help her protect Wendy.

“I can do this…” she thought.

“You don’t have to worry about me Carla.” Wendy smiled seeing the cat ‘training’ “I can protect myself.”

“I know you’re brave Wendy but I want to fight with you.” Carla said.

She was focusing her mind, she’d put her emotions into this transformation, the desire for strenght, to protect, to be what she needed to be for Wendy.

“Carla?” Wendy looked at her as she felt a large amount of magic building up.

“HNGH!” Carla groaned “I think it’s working…UGH!”

With her feelings as the catalyst Carla’s body began to react, seeking to give her a body that would fulfill her wish.

The small cat hissed a bit as her body started to grow larger, almost humanoid in shape, but unlike her human form it retained some of her more cat like features like her face, tail and ears.

“It’s…intense.” She groaned a bit.

“Carla are you okay?” Wendy asked with worry.

“I can…handle it.” She hissed.

She heard cracking, looking down she saw her nails and claws getting thicker and sharper, turning black and more hook like as her hands seemed large, more like paws.

“So much…” she moaned a bit grabbing the wall as she got taller again, her body still looking somewhat feminine, growing breasts and clear womanly hips, her claws scraping at the wall “RAHH!”

Wendy jumped a bit as the claws dug into the wall, cracking it.

“GRRR!!!” Carla hissed as her face started pulling forward, becoming a little more snout like, her teeth grew larger, sharper and more carnivore like.

“UGRH!” she let out what sounded more like a snarling growl than one of her usual purrs.

Her skin seemed to ripple as underneath her muscles grew thicker and denser, her arms bulging up with size, her legs looking thick and cut, her back hard and bulky.

“Carla?” Wendy gulped a bit seeing a tuft of fur appear on her friends’ tail.

“GRRRAAAHHRR!” Carla gritted her fangs as thick hair began growing on her head, neck and chest “I…I…I feel…!”

“Carla?!” Wendy yelped once more as the cat’s size grew one last time, her new muscles twitching.

“ROOOOAAAARRR!” Carla let out a loud boom roar that shook the room and Wendy to the bone.

Wendy was in a shocked fear, standing before her was now longer a simple housecat like white exceed, but a massive eight foot, muscular hulked out, drooling white lion of a woman.

“C-Carla?” Wendy shivered looking up at her.

“Hmm…” the lion let out a low growl as she looked at her claws, her new more savage and bestial appearance “Yeah, I feel like I could fight anything.”

She smiled down at Wendy “So?”

Wendy was a little shocked at the deep tone of Carla’s growly voice.

“Ummm, you’re certainly big.” The little girl looked up at her.

“Don’t worry Wendy.” Carla patted her head “You’re in good hands now.”

“Umm yeah.” Wendy half smiled.

“Heh, wonder what Happy would think of this?” Carla playfully flexed her right arm.

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Thought this up during something the other day and decided to convert it into a mini chapter, again looking for suggestions/ideas for transformations.**

**Till Next Time!**


	4. Sword in the Stone

**A suggestion from a reader! As always if you have ideas for interesting transformations let me know**

* * *

 

Erza and Lucy were out on a quest, they’d been sent looking for some fancy artifacts and had gathered most with little problem, just one remained, a fancy jeweled sword. They’d been given a general area to search but finding them proved difficult, still after hiking, climbing and even a little swimming, they came across a large bolder with a jeweled hilt and blade stabbed into it.

“There it is.” Lucy smiled “Kinda reminds me of a story, a sword magically sealed in stone and whoever can pull it out becomes a king.”

“That’s just a story.” Erza said as Lucy tugged on it.

“HGNH!” Lucy grunted, pulled with two hands and hissed “It’s…stuck!”

“Come on Lucy quit being silly.” Erza moved her aside “HMM!”

She gave the sword a tough tug and at first nothing, but then she grabbed on with two hands and a strong grip, yanking upwards the sword slipped out of its stony sheath with a satisfying *Schwipp* noise.

“See, you just had to try a little harder.” Erza smiled “-Huh?!”

Suddenly the jewels on the sword started to glow, and soft bands of light surrounded Erza.

“Erza?” Lucy gasped “I think you need to put that down, it might be cursed.”

Erza nodded and went to drop the sword…but her hand wouldn’t let go.

“I-I can’t!” she gasped “HAA!”

Erza began to feel the magic effecting her, her hard-silver-grey armor seemed to start degrading and snapping off, leaving her in her casual blouse and skit. That wasn’t all, Lucy continued to watch magic swirl around her friend and change things more.

Erza slightly scarred, chipped, bruised and weathered skin seemed to clear up and become pure and smooth, not a single mark on it.

The seams on Erza’s sleeveless blouse top began popping and restitching as the garment changed. It became a bit more rigid, the fabric softer though as strings dangled down the back, the top became more revealing as it tightly squeezed her breasts to make them look firmer, her blouse now more of a corset.

“Erza what’s going on?” Lucy asked.

“I…I don’t know.” The red head moaned a bit “But…Hmm.”

Erza moaned as her hips flared outward as her midsection was squeezed tightly by her new corset. Her body took on a far more curvaceous look, an hourglass curve most women would kill for. Her skirt rose up on her soft buttocks, the shifting of her hips and waist making it more ill-fitting.

“What is going on?” Lucy repeated entranced by the changes.

“OH!” Erza gasped as the magic wrapped around her and pulled her up into a perfectly straight ladylike posture.

The magic swirled around her again and made her outfit change once more, the skirt that had grown short started to lengthen but quickly passed its old above knee length. The fabric of the garment also became looser and somewhat silken. The waist band began creeping upwards over the corset, the color of that area becoming more of a red-pink hue.

Erza let out a small wince of discomfort as her shoes twisted and shifted, lifting her up a bit as their heels grew higher. Her corset felt even tighter as her bosom burst with size, each breast now close to the size of her head maybe even bigger. The fabric of her changing skirt soon covered even her top half and began to extend down her arms where it became smooth and glove like.

“Whoa.” Lucy blinked and rubbed her eyes, stunned to see Erza before her in a gorgeous gown.

“MMM~” Erza let out a soft hum as her face seemed to look more sculpted and a little more mature, her eye lashes fluffing up, her lips pouting a tad more.

The sword in Erza hand began to glow brightly as the magic wrapped around it, the shape changed, the blade became smooth and cylindrical as the hilt extended, the tip morphing into a large ruby. The last of the magic swirled around Erza’s hair, her long locks bursting with volume, curls raining down over her face, shoulders and back as the energy solidified into a golden tiara tipped with jeweled upon her head.

Lucy started stunned at the woman before her, it was still Erza but this was a much different look, more like that of a Fairy Tale Princess than a night.

“E-Erza?” She asked.

The red head blinked a bit “Oh my, whatever happened?”

She looked at the scepter in her hand “Hmm, I want to go now Lucy, back to my castle.”

“Castle?!” the blonde yelled.

“Of course, simply look at me.” Erza smiled at the blonde who was shorter than her “Do I not look like a Queen?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest interesting Fairy Tail transformations you might want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 

 


	5. Irene's Heirloom

After the war with Alvarez, Erza had been throwing herself into her training, she new in the future she’d need to be able to do more, to fight tougher opponents. So now she was in a field all alone, in nothing but a sports bra and some tight pants exercising and trying to increase her magic.

Still it never felt like it was enough, so one morning while in camp before her training routine started she looked through her things, shortly after the end of the war she was given a strange necklace, supposedly it came from her late mother and this was the only thing she left Erza. Erza had barely known Irene so she never paid it much mind but she couldn’t discard it either. Still reading the letter it said it was a powerful magic artifact that could be used to empower her in a way she’d never imagine and to use it when she was ready.

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to try.” Erza thought placing the pendant around her neck before going back to her training.

So Erza started working out with the pendant on, and the effects began to show over the coming weeks, she felt more fit, her muscles became more pronounced with obvious biceps and triceps, clear abs and broader shoulders and pectorals to make her chest appear more defined. Her height had also grown slightly as her hair grew a bit longer too.

“I feel amazing.” Erza stretched a bit and looked at herself “Stronger and my magic feels like it’s overflowing, like the next level of my power is just bursting to get out.”

Erza stood in that field and started focusing her magic on the sensation deep within her.

“HMMM!” she started to groan a bit “I feel…something…HMM!”

An aura of magic began to surround her, she gritted her teeth and clenched her fist as she felt it welling up inside her, growing…and growing…and growing.

Waves of powerful magic poured off her as every muscle in her body tensed up and ached.

“RAAAHHHHH!!!” Erza screamed out “THIS IS…AHHHHH!!!”

Her body began to grow, more muscles forming on her body, making her look bigger and bulkier.

“Ohh…ugh.” Erza groaned as her chest rose up and got fuller, her top growing tight, her rear also began to rapidly fill out her pants, the tight fabric treating slightly around her thicker thighs.

Erza paid little mind to these changes as she worked to control and harness the swelling magic in her soul. Of course more drastic changes soon began, her hands twisted and cracked awkwardly as her nails grew longer, her digits growing thicker, something similar happening below her as her feet grew in size, ripping apart her boots with more monstrous claw like toes.

“OHHH!” Erza let out a moan as red and white scales began appearing over her legs, her thick thighs becoming rough and scratchy, her knees growing weak and buckling forward slightly as  her pants ripped to shreds and a long thick tail swished behind her.

As Erza slipped down onto all fours her muscular frame continued to grow, her lower half looking clearly like that of a large reptilian beast.

Erza growled and gritted her teeth as her arms got bigger and thicker, bulkier and more powerful allowing her to rise up as her claws dug into the ground around her giant frame, she moaned and groaned as more and more of the red and white scales grew on her body, her hair flowing down over her spine. She hissed as her back began to bud and suddenly with a loud scream two large wings ripped out of her back, red feathers fluttering down them.

“GRRRAAA!” Erza was mostly moaning now as her neck pulled and stretched, growing longer as her jaw snapped and reshaped, loudly cracking as her teeth shifted and grew sharper, her eyes glaring with reptilian irises.

“Yes…yes…” she snarled as she felt her face and skull reshape “RAAAAAHOOOOOORRRR!”

She let out a loud screaming roar that shook the air around her, her wings flapped and sent gusts across the fields as her new dragon from shook the earth with a stomp.

“This is…” she looked at herself “Incredible.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest transformations you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	6. Lucy's Growth Spurt

 

“Come…on…” Lucy groaned trying to clasp her bra.

She was out on a mission that would last a few months, just her and Natsu were working on this one, but just a few days in and she was having problems, her bra just wouldn’t cover her large bust.

“THERE!” she gasped finally getting the pink undergarment on, her breast tightly subdued in it “This one isn’t gonna last…”

She got the rest of her clothes on, the pants fit without issue but the shirt was a bit streaked out over her milkers.

“They’re already pretty big.” She sighed “I hope this isn’t a late bloom.”

She got out and chatted with Natsu, who thankfully didn’t seem to notice or acknowledge her clothing being so tight.

* * *

 

**A Couple Weeks Later**

“I guess this one is out of the question.” Lucy looked at her E-cup bra, her tits overflowing out of the cups “I need to go shopping.”

Lucy ditched the undergarment and pulled her crop top on, moaning a bit as her bare chest bounced in it and she got to the store, measuring herself and finding some new clothes.

“Oh that’s much better.” Lucy smiled putting on a white lace bra that perfectly cupped her soft breasts “Can’t believe I’m up to a G-cup though.”

Lucy looked down at her deep cleavage, there was no denying she had a stunning body, but this was a lot of tit for just one girl.

“Good thing I’m on this mission with Natsu, I doubt he’s even noticed.” She sighed “At least I don’t have to deal with getting it pointed out all the time.”

* * *

 

**A Few Weeks Later**

“I can’t believe this.” Lucy looked at the bra in her hand “It doesn’t fit?!”

Lucy was starting to get a little ticked off, again in just a few weeks her tits swelled up and made her clothes tight and unfit for wear. At this point she was convinced she’d gotten cursed or something but multiple checks had proved that untrue, she was just having a really awkward growth spurt it seemed.

She had no choice, for now she’d wear what she had and buy more clothes in the next town.

“Morning Luce.” Natsu said as she got out of her tent.

“Uhh yeah.” She smiled.

“Something wrong?”

“Just uhh…a bit of a wardrobe malfunction is all.” She blushed “It’s nothing you need to worry about.”

She was starting to worry a bit, at this point Natsu had to have noticed how much she’d…grown, she practically had watermelons bouncing on her chest now.

Still she didn’t complain and at the next town got herself a new I-cup bra.

* * *

 

**A Few more Weeks later.**

Over the next few weeks Lucy soon outgrew her new bra again, but frankly she just stopped caring, what was the point in buying a new one if she was gonna outgrow it by the end of the month, might as well just wait for the growth spurt to end…soon she hoped.

Though now they were starting to become a bit of a hinderance, bouncing all over when she ran, jostling side to side, I was a lot to manage. They were sensative too, sending shivers down her spine even when she was just walking down the street. The eyes of people looking at her incredible bosom was also something she was having to adapt to, she even caught Natsu staring at them a few times, but still he was too stupid to mention it outright that she’d grown so busty.

* * *

 

**A couple months later**

Over the next few months of this mission with Natsu, Lucy’s growth spurt continued. Her breasts grew and grew, falling lower but looking firm until they were down to her knees. She had adapted to moving with them, but she was much slower and more deliberate. Her only saving grace from her massive mammories was the fact that Natsu never commented on how utterly ridiculous she felt she looked.

“Thanks Natsu.” She said as they sat around the campfire one night.

“Hmm for what?” he asked.

“For well, not mentioning how silly I look.” She blushed pointing to her breasts “With…these.”

“Oh yeah.” He shrugged “Well you don’t look that silly, you look fine.”

“You’re sweet but come on.” Lucy laughed, her breast wobbling under the sheet she called a shirt “I know how weird I must look.”

“I mean it you look nice.” He blushed a bit.

“Really, I’m surprised to hear you say that.” She smiled “What, do you like busty girls?”

Natsu blushed a little.

“You’ve been kind to me these last few months Natsu, this has been weird but you made it so much easier.” She moved close to him, her breasts bumping his knee “Tell me, seriously, what do you think of how I look?”

“You look beautiful, so what if your boobs are fricken huge.” Natsu said with a laugh “They suit you just fine if you ask me.”

“So you do like them?” she giggled a bit.

“Yeah I…I like them a lot.” He blushed.

Lucy laughed a bit “Good to know…actually…”

Lucy stood up with a groan, hand on her back for support.

“These are a lot for just one girl to manage.” She said “Washing up takes a long time maybe you can…lend me a hand?”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest transformations you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	7. Muscle Girls

Fairy Tail was full of Strong mages, but sometimes some of the girls felt like they didn’t keep up. Lisanna never felt as strong as Mira, and Levy and Lucy always felt like they had to be protected by others. They wanted that to change but working out and training your magic is slow…so they wanted to take a shortcut.

“Are you sure this stuff will work?” Levy asked.

“Trust me this apothecary is super trustworthy.” Lisanna smiled “They said just one jar of these magic herbs and out power will go through the roof.”

“I guess it can’t hurt to try this stuff.” Lucy looked at the jar.

All three cracked it open and saw the seaweed or spinach like herbs canned in the jar.

“Well girls.” Lisanna smiled “Bottoms up.”

The three all tilted the jars back, feeling the slimy gooey plants sliding into their mouth.

“BLEH!” Lucy coughed a bit.

“Oh, it tastes vile.” Levy spat.

“Well…yeah.” Lisanna cleared her throat “But…ohh, I think I feel it working already.”

“HMM!” Lucy groaned “I…feel it too.”

“Yes!” Levy hissed “HAA!”

All three moaned and groaned, feeling a strange tingling and tugging all over their bodies.

“UGH!” Lucy groaned feeling her clothes getting tighter as her chest rose up, the pectorals underneath pulling taught and firm with power.

Her tank top stretched and even rose up a bit to show off the abs she just developed, her core looking toned and tight.

“HMM!” Lisanna moaned and gritted her teeth as her body made similar developments, her top stretching over her broadening chest and shoulders as her deltoids popped to life atop them.

Her arms grew thicker and stockier as the muscles of her body swelled to life with new found power.

“OHHH!” Levy gasped as her back firmed up, her lats, traps and more becoming clear and defied under her skin.

“Well that was…unexpected.” Levy said looking at her large muscular arms.

“It’s pretty amazing though.” Lisanna said flexing her right arm a bit and seeing it pop “I can just feel all the power you know.”

“It’s weird but…I like it.” Lucy smiled touching her abs.

“Do you think this will be enough to not be in the way anymore?” Levy asked.

“I don’t know.” Lisanna said “I mean if you’re not sure…”

“What?” Lucy looked at her.

“I did get seconds.” Lisanna showed off more jars “If you’re up for it.”

“I mean we already came this far.” Levy looked over.

“And by getting stronger we’d be helping the guild.” Lucy said.

The three all smiled and took a second jar.

“UGH!” They all groaned eating the greens.

“At least it doesn’t become an acquired taste.” Lucy spat “UGH!”

“Here it comes!” Lisanna groaned.

All three let out deep moans and groans as they bulked up again.

“OHHHH!” Lucy moaned loudly seeing her arms getting thicker as more and more bundles of muscle stacked on her body “It feels…OH!”

She just moaned as her quads got thicker and bigger, the calves of her legs getting strong enough to make her look taller.

“HOO OHH!” Lisanna moaned as her top split along the sides, her new bulging breasts and pecs unable to be held back any more.

She growled as her abs tightened up more and more into a rock solid eight pack.

“IT’S SO HMMM!” Levy moaned as the muscles around her head and neck popped up and swelled.

Her chest seemed to develop as well giving her a little more curves to look at compared to just her tight rear end.

“I just…can’t believe how good this feels.” Lisanna moaned, a thin sheen of sweat on her body.

“It’s not a look I would have expected to like.” Levy said.

“Me to but…damn.” Lucy looked at herself and posed a bit “This is hot.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest Transformation scenarios you’d like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
